criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Kinder Reaper/Transcript
Diego (concerned): Mia! Hamilton! Where were you? **Mia: We were with Hamida at the forest, we have new- **Bruno (serious): Whatever the news you have, it hat to wait! Thanks to your carelessness, Matthew has been murdered!! **Hamida (being protective): Woah Woah Woah! Now... I don’t know what the hell is going on, but how is it Hamilton and Mia’s “fault”, that this kid got murdered! **Bruno (infuriated): How is it their fault?! I’ll tell you what! These two were meant to spy at him, so they’d save him if the reaper tried to attack him! And guess what? They abandoned him and went to the forest with you, to do whatever the fuck you were doing! **Bruno: Now it’s no time to chat! I’ll show where we found his body!!! Chapter 1 *Investigate waiting room (Victim identified: Matthew Walker) **Mia (panicking): No! No! No! This wasn’t supposed to happen! We were meant to save him, not abandon hi- **Hamida (sympathetic): Mia... It’s okay, it wa- **Mia (furious): THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT HAMIDA! **Hamida (shocked): Mia, I- **Mia (pissed): This wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for you, and that plan you developed to prove what an “amazing” human being you are, which you WEREN’T! You knew you weren’t trusted, I only wish you were indeed the traitor and not poor Clay, AT LEAST he was RESOURCEFUL!! **Hamida (speechless): .......... **Hamida (grimly): walks away.......... **Mia (pissed): Good! Now she left! What did you find while searching the area, and don’t give me that judge-y look! She deserved to be disciplined! **Mia: Hm... Wallets tend to hold cards that identify it’s owner... Now.... I doubted a 13 year-old would own one as expensive as this, so by searching it, we may discover who was there at the waiting room! **Mia (serious): We should also tell someone to come a collect the body to Hasuro....... *Search wallet (1 star) **Mia (remembering something): This I.D card belongs to a certain Kasey Walker..... **Mia (recognizing): Oh right! Wasn’t that the name of Nat and Matt’s father!!! It was on one of Natasha’s letters! **Mia (covering her face): Oh god...... I don’t like that part of the job, we have to tell Kasey about this...... *Inform Kasey of his son’s death (1 star) **Kasey (crying): ......... **Mia (sympathetic): Oh god..... You must be grieving on your daughter’s death!!! **Kasey (sad): It’s not only my daughter! My son! I’ve lost my two eldest children! **Mia (covering her face): So you’ve heard about Matthew’s death too....... **Kasey (sad): Yes.... I was the one who reported the murder, I walked in and I just him there, with a smirk carved on his face, and blood seeping from his neck........ **Mia (shocked): Oh shit! Mr Walker, were so sorry! We- H-have you seen the killer...... **Kasey (sad): Unfortunately no, I was told to wait in the camp director’s office where I did nothing but eat energy bars, but he never showed up, so I just went outside to check on my son, and he was..... **Kasey (crying): ........ Later...... **Mia (sympathetic): I really feel sorry for Kasey, losing two of his children at the same day, that must be difficult....... **Mia: You’re right.... the fact that the camp director wasn’t in his office, is suspicious, we should speak to him.... *Speak to Clark (1 star) **Clark (sympathetic): I’ve heard about the murder of Matthew Walker...... Poor Mr & Mrs Walker, First their daughter and then their son..... **Mia: Yeah... We have just finished talking to him..... **Mia (curious): We came here wondering.... where were you at the time of the murder, Mr Walker told us you weren’t in the office... **Clark (��): Oh yeah.... I was at the music room... You see the music teacher is sick, so I had to replace her, to give the students guitar lessons.. hehe....... **Mia (��): Oh.... I see.... sorry for the confusion.... **Mia: Anyway..... Mr Masters... Would you mind if we took a look at your office..... **Clark: Of course not! You’re free to check my office anytime, just make sure you don’t make a mess...... *Investigate Mr Master’s office **Mia (curious): Hamilton, did you find anything here... I don’t get what Mr Masters meant by “don’t make a mess”, the office is already in one! **Mia (remembering): Wait... Where do I remember those earrings........ **Mia (recognition): Oh yes!! Now I remember! They belong to Zoe, Jones’ wife! **Mia (confused): What was she doing here? You’re right, we have to give her a talk! *Ask Zoe what she was doing at the camp (1 star) **Mia (curious): Zoe.... Can you tell us what are you doing at camp? **Zoe: Considering there is a serial killer in the loose among kids, it is important for a social worker to be present, I came there to give Clark a stern talk, in order to improve the security of camp, while eating from a bowl of energy bars.... **Mia: Hmm...... I see now.......... **Mia: Have you heard about Matthew Walker? **Zoe: Oh yes! A little at least..... His father and I go to the same yoga class, as well as the camp director! **Mia: We didn’t mean if you knew him.... We were asking whether you heard about what happened..... The Kinder Reaper got him! **Zoe (covering her face): Oh god! He got murdered...... First his sister and know him...... **Zoe (sympathetic): I really want to mourn him.... However, I have no time, I’ve got a lot of work yo do, tell Kasey that I give him my sympathies..... *Autopsy body (Killer attribute: Killer eats energy bars; Killer attribute: Killer wears Eau Dela) **Hasuro (pissed): What is this? I thought you were supposed to guard him?! I mean not like I care, since the victim was ugly anyways, but I wouldn’t have to do any work, if you stuck to the plan!!! **Mia (eye rolling): Yeah yeah yeah! We get it! We messed up! But at least now we know who the traitor is! **Hasuro (excited): You know who they are?! Tell me! I’d like to know! **Mia (pissed): Clay....... **Hasuro (covering face): That wasn’t what I hoping for, I bet now Hamida will be mocking us for the rest of the year, ugh........ **Mia (serious): Ok! Now that we told you! Tell us what you found on the body! **Hasuro: Jeez.... Calm down....... **Hasuro: Anyway, I was able to find crumbs on the victim’s body that came from energy bars.... **Hasuro: Additionally, The body smelt of Eau Dela, and seeing that the camp doesn’t allow us to bring such an expensive thing with us, it came from the killer! **Mia: To sum it up, the killer eats energy bars and wears Eau Dela! Lets add this to the profile! Later..... **Mia (worried): Hamilton..... Do you think I was too harsh on Hamida, what if she took my words to heart..... **Mia (covering her face): I better not think about it now.... Let’s recap the case...... **Mia: From Kasey’s wallet, I found a receipt that mentioned, he bought a bottle of Eau Dela, as well as I found a bottle in the director’s office. Meaning two of our suspects wear it... **Yoyo: Three! I remember I found a bottle in The Jones’ master bedroom when Hamida and I babysat Jeremiah! Meaning Zoe wears it too! **Mia: sigh Thanks Yoyo....... **Mia: In addition to this attribute, we know that the killer eats energy bars, which also all the suspect- **Isaac: Energy bars? Did anyone mention them.. mmm.... **Isaac (sweating): Oh sorry, for intruding.... It’s just... I wanted to say that I saw the Kinder Reaper... Chapter 2 **Mia (worried): Hamilton..... Do you think I was too harsh on Hamida, what if she took my words to heart..... **Mia (covering her face): I better not think about it now.... Let’s recap the case...... **Mia: From Kasey’s wallet, I found a receipt that mentioned, he bought a bottle of Eau Dela, as well as I found a bottle in the director’s office. Meaning two of our suspects wear it... **Yoyo: Three! I remember I found a bottle in The Jones’ master bedroom when Hamida and I babysat Jeremiah! Meaning Zoe wears it too! **Mia: sigh Thanks Yoyo....... **Mia: In addition to this attribute, we know that the killer eats energy bars, which also all the suspect- **Isaac: Energy bars? Did anyone mention them.. mmm.... **Isaac (sweating): Oh sorry, for intruding.... It’s just... I wanted to say that I saw the Kinder Reaper... **Mia (shocked): You saw the reaper! **Mia: Ok! We’ve got to talk to you! *Ask Isaac who’s the reaper (1 star) **Mia (excited): Isaac! You claim you saw the reaper! Can you tell us their identity! You’d be saving us tonnes of time by saying so! **Isaac (sweating): Unfortunately, I didn’t see their face, but I did see where they went! **Isaac: Follow me! At the festivity area........... **Mia (pissed): The festivity area! Dash it! Many people hang out in here! How are we supposed to know who of them, is the reaper! **Mia: Thanks anyway, Isaac, by the way, nice perfume you’re wearing, what’s it called? **Isaac (blushing): Thanks.... It’s not actually mine, The camp director let me wear it.... I think it’s called Aw Dellie, or something? **Isaac: Anyway, I’ve got to go, my team is doing yoga class and I’ve got to come or else the counselor will force me to do chores, and I’ve got to practice a song on the guitar for the festival, see ya later! **Mia: Ok, Hamilton, you know what we have to do! Lets investigate the area! *Investigate festivity area **Mia (shocked): Oh my god! When they called him a “Reaper”! I didn’t actually think he used a scythe to commit murder! That’s obviously the murder weapon! Let’s send it to Bruno! **Mia (eye rolling): Wow.... it seems like kids couldn’t wait for the “End of Summer” festival, they decided to break the piñata already... **Mia: You say we should look down the pile if candies? Okay. *Search broken piñata (1 star) **Mia (interested): Hmm..... You found handkerchief under all that candy, interesting...... **Mia (thinking): It belongs to a certain M.P, Let me recall if I kne- **Mia (sniffing the handkerchief): ........ **Mia: It smells like.... olives..... **Mia (smirking): Aha! I think I know who owns this! What do you say about Iris-messaged a New Olympian, like..... Marisol Robertson.... **Mia (confident): I see you are confused, but believe me, I know what I’m doing! *Iris-message Marisol Robertson (1 star) **Marisol (spraying Eau Dela on herself): ........... **Marisol (smirking): Well well....... Look who decided to message me, have you cuties decided to join us finally..... I hope this isn’t a trick, like the one that bitch of yours pulled, Hamilton....... **Mia (annoyed): We didn’t message you to join forces with you! We know you were at the camp recently! We found your handkerchief! **Marisol (laughing): My handkerchief? Ha! My name is Marisol Robertson! Not Marisol Pobertson-or whatever the fuck starts with a -P! Girl... You must be blind! **Mia (pissed): I may not have as much knowledge as you when it comes to Greek culture or mythology! But I know enough that -R in english, is written as -P in Greek! Don’t try to fool us! **Marisol (grinning): Oh well... There’s no way to deny it, it is mine, but why do does it matter I was there? It’s bot like It’ll help you catch me or not, you don’t know where I am NOW! **Mia (pissed): It matters to us, because a boy got murdered, and a witness told us he saw his murderer going to the area which you were in! **Marisol (eye rolling): And..... Did you message me to know who the Kinder Reaper is, because even if I knew, I was instructed not to help you with anything, even if it has nothing to do with us! **Marisol (smirking): Now..... My muscles are hurting, I’m afraid I have to leave this conversation, I’ve got some yoga to do.... **Mia (pissed): As helpful as I expected, I won’t be surprised if she or one of the Olympians is the reaper themselves. Unlikely though, as they only target Anoterous agents.... **Mia: Anyway, at least we know something about Marisol, she wears Eau Dela.... *Send Scythe to Bruno (Killer attribute: The killer plays guitar) **Bruno (covering his face): If only you have done your job properly, I wouldn’t have had to analyze this, to find the reaper.... **Mia (eye rolling): Oh please! It wasn’t our fault, we were just keeping an eye for Hamida, she would’ve been ki- **Bruno (pissed): She would’ve been OKAY! She was doing well until you yelled out Clay’s name, Mia! Besides, it was your MISTRUST that led you to this, not your worries for her! I mean... I won’t lie, I didn’t trust Hamida, but I wouldn’t leave a kid to die, just to be sure whether she’s a traitor or not! **Mia (eye rolling): Ok ok! I get it! It was all MY FAULT! Now can we not speak about that any longer! Just tell us the goddamn results! **Bruno: Fine.... First we all know this is indeed the murder weapon... **Bruno: While looking at the scythe, I collected some fibers I found! Which turned out to be ones used for guitar strings! **Mia: So the killer plays the guitar! Good! Once we catch the reaper, they won’t be playing games with us anymore! Later..... **Mia: Hamilton! I believe we should take a look at the director’s office again, there we can learn all we want about Matthew via files! *Investigate Clark’s desk **Mia (glad): Oh look! The victim’s phone lets unlock it and give it to Cla- **Mia (sweating): Oh yeah... I’ve forgotten...... Ugh..... **Mia (glad): Oh! You also found his files as well! Good! Lets give it to Yoyo to take a look at it! *Unlock victim’s phone (1 star) **Mia: Clay may not be able to help us! But Bruno ad Yoyo together may be able to do some magic! *Send phone to Yoyo and Bruno **Yoyo (smiling): I’m glad you didn’t depend only on me for this, I’m really great at hacking, having an extra hand made it easier! **Mia: You’re welcome, so..... Anything interesting on the phone....... **Bruno (shocked): Depends on your definition for this..... The boy had a lot going on in his life compared to others his age! Can you believe the number of exes he has! **Mia (covering his face): He obviously grew up too fast...... **Yoyo: Indeed.... Beside what Bruno mentioned, we also found messages between him and Zoe. The last one she sent him, was to tell him she had enough of him! **Mia (confused): Enough of him? What was that supposed to mean? **Mia: Well.... We have to check this out ourselves! Lets speak to Zoe! *Ask Zoe why she had enough of Matthew (1 star) **Mia: Mrs Jones, may we asked what you meant when you said you had enough of the victim? **Zoe (angry): Because he kept wasting my time! **Zoe: Look! Although his father is sweet and unproblematic, Matthew is the complete opposite of him! **Zoe: That boy tries so hard to seem “cool”! That he and his friends would frequently prank call me into visiting perfect homes, expecting to deal with abusive and neglective parents, but instead I’m met by perfectly great ones, or childless couples! **Zoe (angry): The last straw was when I accidentally ruined my guitar’s strings after hearing my phone ringing, just for it to be yet another prank from Matthew!! **Mia: You seem really pissed at him, I hope for your sake, you aren’t the murderer..... *Send files to Yoyo **Mia: So..... Yoyo have you found anything in the files that’ll tell us about the victim? **Yoyo: Well... yes... It turns out Matthew was actually quite a troublemaker... **Yoyo: He broke nearly every rule in the camp! Trespassing forbidden areas, bullying, pranks and even streaking!!! **Yoyo: And as you expect, the camp director must be really pissed at him...... **Mia: Wow.... I won’t blame him.... I think we need to give him another talk..... *Talk to Clark (1 star) **Clark: I really hope that the murder would be a lead to catching the reaper, I don’t like the idea of them walking in my camp, it just... irks me.... **Mia: Don’t worry! There’s no one better at solving murders than us! We’ll catch the reaper as fast as possible! **Mia: We also came to learn that Matthew have caused a lot of trouble during the three weeks in camp...... **Clark: A lot is an understatement! That kid was a disaster! **Clark: I’m not trying to talk bad of Kasey as he’s a good man, but he honestly should’ve disciplined Matt, the same way he did to his daughter! I mean just look at the comparison! **Mia: You obviously were irritated by Matthew. Hopefully, not enough to kill.... Later...... **Athena: My dear child.... I’ve been waiting for you.... **Mia: Goddess Athena! What are you doing in our cabin! **Athena: I came to tell you some news, I’ve learnt, from my father! **Athena: The victim of your murder case, is a brother of mine, a son of Zeus! Chapter 3 **Athena: My child... I’ve been waiting for you... **Mia (shocked): Goddess Athena! What are you doing here! **Athena: I’ve came here to share information, that I recently learned from my father! **Athena: The boy who’s murder you’re investigating, is a brother of mine.... **Mia (confused): A brother of your- **Mia (shocked): Wait! You mean he was a demigod! A son of Zeus!!! **Athena: Exactly! Naturally, when I heard this, I went to speak to Hera, but she claims she had nothing with his death...... At least not by getting dirt on her hands.... **Mia: But that also means... Kasey isn’t Matthew’s biological father! Was he aware of this? **Mia: Either way! We still have to discuss it with him! *Ask Kasey if he was aware that he isn’t Matthew’s “true” father (1 star) **Mia: Mr Walker... We know this isn’t a proper question to ask after losing two of your children.... But were you aware that Matthew wasn’t your actual chil- **Kasey (angry): “Not my actual” child! Excuse me! Matthew may have not came from my sperms, but I still saw him as my own! **Kasey (covering his face): Yes, I was aware I wasn’t his biological dad, my wife was pregnant with him after a one night stand, she had a few weeks before dating me, and I was willing to enter fatherhood at a young age, to help her raise Matt! **Kasey (sad): I was really close with him, until he discovered the truth about his father! Ever since them he lost all the respect he had for me, stop listening to me and obeying me, and went from a sweet boy to a troublesome kid! **Mia (sympathetic): Mr Walker..... It sucks to her that your son ruined your relationship over this, I hope that his change of behavior didn’t lead you into desperate measures.... Later...... **Mia (In confusion): I’m still surprised, you know.... Matt being a son of Zeus, I heard they were supposed to be extremely beautiful, strong or witty, attributes that can’t be seem in Matt..... **Mia: And as a son of Zeus, that makes him in real danger, what if just like Natasha, it isn’t a reaper murder... I hope not, I just want to be done with that reaper, once and for all! **Mia: We should take a loo at the crime scene again! *Investigate seats **Mia: Is that Isaac’s camera? It’s completely destroyed! But how? **Mia: Hmm..... A sound recorder..... Could it possibly have something important... Lets play it- **Recorder (Marisol’s voice): Hi Mateo~ It’s me Marisol, you may be wondering why I’m sending this to you. The point is, I always had an eye for you, and I’d to meet up with you at the woods, don’t let Mia and Hamilton see you, Mwah! **Mia (affectionate): It’s not directed toward me, but now I have a sudden urge to listen to her, and come meet up with her, at- **Mia (dizzy): Wait a minute! What am I saying, I’m a straight girl, any Marisol’s looks aren’t pretty in my standar- **Mia: Wait! That recording! She’s not flirting with Matthew! She’s charm-speaking him into a trap! But why? **Mia: After hearing the recording, and looking at the broken camera, I think we have to give Isaac and Marisol a talk! *Ask Marisol why she tried to charm-speak Matthew (1 star) **Marisol (holding a guitar): Uh! What do you want to disturb me with this time.... Can’t you see I’m busy with the guitar?! **Mia (eye rolling): Maybe we’ll leave you alone, if you told us why you tried to charm-speak Matthew? **Marisol (grinning): To kill him! What else do you think I’d trap him for? **Mia (confused): Kill him? But why? **Marisol (smirking): Matthew is a son of Zeus... And maybe you don’t know, but Galinda wants to feel special by being the only child of Zeus in Grimsdale, in the whole world even... It’s already infuriates her than the Anotetous leader exists, and you can even imagine how much angrier she got, when she learned of Matt.... **Mia: You were instructed to kill Matthew! So you ADMIT to the murder! **Marisol (smirking): Honey, if I’d have killed Matt, I wouldn’t even bother to hide it in the first place! After all.... It’s not like you’d catch me anyway...... *Ask Isaac how his camera got broken (1 star) **Mia: Isaac, we have a question for you, what happened to your camera? **Isaac (angry): It was Matthew! He was the one who destroyed it!! **Isaac (pissed): When I heard that Matthew was being targeted by the reaper, I decide to go check on him at the waiting room..... **Isaac (pissed): But instead of being welcoming! He assumed I came to investigate, and so he called me a heartless, wannabe detective, and then pulled my camera out from my neck, and stomped on it!!! **Mia (covering her face): You seem pretty angry about that incident, I hope it didn’t anger you enough to kill Matt.... Later...... **Mia: You know... I don’t think the clues we have is enough to arrest anybody, I’d suggest looking at the festivity area again, to check whether the killer left something there! *Investigate festivity area entrance **Mia: What did you find a bead necklace? **Mia (shocked): Oh god! It’s got blood on it! That must be the killer’s! **Mia: Usually these things tell us something about the killer’s personality! Let’s send it to Yoyo! *Send bead necklace to Yoyo (Killer attribute: Killer does yoga; Killer attribute: Killer has a stubble) **Yoyo (delighted): You two don’t realize by this simple clue, you basically got two clues, and one that gets rid of most of your suspects! **Mia (excited): MOSY OF OUR SUSPECTS! That’s great news! **Yoyo: First, the necklace you gave me is one owned by people that practice yoga, that’s your first clue! **Yoyo: Your second clue, is the more helpful one! After sending it to Sploder for analysis, he says he managed to find some traces of cream, which men use to make their stubbles smoother! **Mia: So the reaper’s rocking a stubble! Well... They’ll be growing a full beard, once we lead him to prison! Later...... **Mia: Ok, Hamilton! We’ve got enough evidence! Lets capture the reaper once and for all! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Mia (angry): Stop right there, Mr Masters! We know that you are the reaper! **Clark (serious): I see I underestimated you, I won’t even try to resist, I’d rather prison than death.... **Mia (confused): Death? What do you mean? Is someone hunting you? **Clark (serious): You remember Sam De Witt, do you.... **Mia (confused): The Anoterous assassin for the Xerdan Forest? What about her? **Clark (covering his face): She wasn’t an assassin, she was simply a normal agent, Galinda and Marigold must’ve mistaken her as one.... I am the assassin! **Mia (shocked): All these murders! They were connected to this cult! But why would they want any of the kids dead! **Clark (serious): Because they were Mist sighters, Miss Loukas! Like me.... **Mia: You’re an Anoteros and a mist sighter? How is that possible? How did they accept you? **Clark: When I heard about the cult, I really wanted to join them desperately, but I couldn’t because I had no ancestry from the gods..... **Clark: I knew the leader’s identity, so I decided to speak to them, and offered to use my camp to attract you g mist sighters and kill them off before they became a threat! **Clark: They agreed to let me join! I was so sure that I became a part of their new world order, until..... I learned I was just a puppet, and that they’d kill me after they achieve what they want... When the war between them and the New Olympians start! **Clark: When I learnt this! I wanted revenge! So I decide to kill Matthew, who as a child of Zeus, the leader wanted to take him under their wings, he was never meant to be a target! **Mia: You killed a dozen of innocent children for a cult, and when you learned they used you, you killed one they wanted alive! You’re disgusting! **Mia: We’ll be taking you to prison, I just hope you’re willing to reveal your former leader’s identity, unlike the New Olympians! **Clark: I’ll be dead whether I snitched or not, so I may as well say it.... **Clark: The leader i- BANG!!! **Clark (a bullet on his head): ...... Clark falls down the ground. Dead. **Mia (shocked): OH MY GOD! Mr Masters! H-he’s dead! Forest of Death (7/7) **Diego (shocked): Wait! So this whole time the Kinder Reaper was the camp director, who’s working for the Anoterous! **Mia (covering her face): Yes.... And Matthew wasn’t on their kill-list, Masters only killed him to trigger the Anoterous, who wanted Matt to join them..... **Diego (pissed): Wow.... I’m glad he’s dead now..... **Mia: Same..... But unfortunately, justice has to be served, and we need to know who killed Clark... **Bruno (confident): And I can give you a lead! I’ve calculate the distance and angle of the bullet, and I can tell you that the assassin shot Clark, from his own office! **Zoe (shy): I see you’re all busy..... **Zoe (sweating): If you have time.. Would you mind, coming at my help.... **Diego: No worries, Mrs Jones! Hamilton and I will see what you want, while he and Mia will investigate Clark’s murder! *See what Zoe wants (1 star) **Diego (curious): Mrs Jones, what have you came to ask us for..... **Zoe: It’s about the camp.... **Zoe (excited): I decided to run it by myself!! **Diego (shocked): You bought the camp!!! **Zoe: Not technically..... You see.... Clark didn’t have any living relatives, with that plus my friendship with Mayor Cardwell, I managed to get it for free.... **Zoe: But unfortunately, I still need the camp’s certificate, to take full ownership for it... **Diego (remembering): Hmm..... Didn’t we saw one at the waiting room before...... **Diego: I don’t really remember... But anyway Zoe, we’ll bring it to you! *Investigate waiting room **Diego (pissed): I couldn’t find the certificate, did you? **Diego: Wait? You believe this broken frame could be it? **Diego: If that’s the case! Lets fix it up! *Fix broken frame (1 star) *Diego (excited): It IS the camp’s certificate! We found it, Hamilton! **Diego: Lets give it to Zoe! She’ll be glad when she sees it! *Give certificate to Zoe (1 star) **Diego: Mrs Jones! We found the certificate! you can have full ownership of the camp, now! **Zoe (glad): Thank you! I don’t know what I can do in return! **Zoe: I did find those camp scout uniforms, that seems to be your sizes, but I’m not really sure if that’s enough.. hehe... *Investigate Clark’s office **Mia (covering her face): Oof... It seems like the assassin took the gun with them! What can we do now! **Mia (excited): OMG!! The surveillance cameras! They probably captured everything! **Mia: We should send this to Yoyo and Bruno! But first... Lets unlock this ease up their job!! *Unlock surveillance camera (1 star) **Mia (confident): We have the surveillance camera unlocked! Lets send it to the station now! *Send surveillance camera to Yoyo and Bruno. **Hasuro (crying): ................ **Mia (sympathetic): Hasuro..... Is everything alright..... **Mia: What happened! What’s Hasuro crying for? **Bruno (sighing): It’s Dusk...... He’s Clark’s assassin... **Mia (shocked): Dusk killed Clark?! You’re joking, right?! Why would he do this? **Yoyo: Watch this..... Start of the footage....... **Dusk (angry): What did you do this?! Matthew wasn’t supposed to die! I know you killed him! Why did you do it! **Clark (smirking): I was only doing what’s right! The Anoterous fooled me, and that’s what they get! You should be doing the same, you’re a mortal like me! You don’t belong to their agenda! **Dusk (infuriated): How dare you compare yourself to me! I may not be a demigod! But unlike you I’ve got connections to the Gods of Olymp- **Clark (eye rolling): Yeah yeah! I heard! Your grandaddy is Dionysus, now..... if you are truly accepted, why did that girl Elvira predict that you’d die after midnight?! **Dusk (panicking): T-that means nothing! She could be blabbering words! Besides, who said that the Anoterous would kill me? Maybe it’s the New Olympians, o-or someone else! **Clark (grinning): Believe what you want... Now would you mind leaving my office, pretty boy? I believe your leader already prepared a list of targets, for you to eliminate.... **Dusk (pissed): This isn’t the end! You’ll pay for thinking you could mess with us! We won’t let you go get away with this! End of footage....... **Yoyo: There’s also more... I can show you a footage of Dusk shooting Clark if you w- **Mia (covering her face): Nah! I’ve seen enough...... **Mia (sympathetic): Hasuro, we’re so sorr- **Hasuro (sobbing): I don’t want to talk about that... H-he was never my friend! He just pretended to be one! **Mia (sympathetic): ........... **Mia: I suppose now we have to arrest Adolfo.... In any luck, he’s probably in the festivity area..... *Arrest Adolfo (1 star) **Mia (shouting): DUSK!!!! DUSK!!!! Where are you?! **Mia (pissed): I can’t find him, it doesn’t seem like he’s the festival, we may as well go to the cabi- **Marisol (on an Iris message): Going so soon.. The party didn’t start yet? **Mia (pissed): Which is WHY!! We’re LEAVING!! Why are you messaging us, the murder investigation ended..... **Marisol: I have some information to share...... *Have a chat with Marisol (1 star) **Mia (confused): You said you didn’t want to share information with us? What’s that sudden change in mind, and what do you want to tell us..... **Marisol (grinning): Galinda only told me not help you, by answering your questions, an you didn’t ask for help, so I decided to tell you, especially since it isn’t of use anyway..... **Marisol: I know where Adolfo will be going to! I overheard a phone conversation between him and Hyrum Lopez’ daughter! She’s throwing a party at her father’s mansion, and invited all the Grimsdale University students whom she either friends with, or met at Fairview! The party starts at 10:00 pm and ends at 2:00 am!! **Mia: That’s actually helpful... What did you mean it’s got no value? **Marisol (smirking): You already know, so I won’t say a word. Goodbye! **Mia (excited): Ok! All what we have to do is called Vick- **Mia (angry): That bitch! I’ve forgetten that Adolfo was meant to die after midnight! There’s no point in arresting him! That’s why she’s sharing it with us! She wants to waste our time! **Mia (pissed): Ugh..... Lets just get back to our cabin.... YOU ARE NOT HAMILTON!!! At 5:00 pm, after helping Zoe and finding out that Adolfo’s an Anoterous assassin, Hamilton goes back to the cabin to rest, where he saw Hamida packing her bags..... **Hamilton (confused): Hamida! What are you doing? **Hamida (blushing): H-hamilton.... I-I thought you were with the others...... **Hamida (covering he face): I guess there’s no point in hiding this... I’m leaving... Not only camp, but I’m leaving the GDPD as well.... Grimly, Hamilton looks down on the floor, this at Hamida, taking back his tears..... **Hamilton (sad): I knew this would happen... Hamida... I’m sorry for what Mia said, she regrets every word she said... She wants to apologize to you, she was afraid that you took it to he- **Hamida (covering her face): Please Hamilton! Don’t whisper about this! I know that Mia didn’t mean what she said, I’m not leaving out of anger! I’m leaving.... Because what she said, was all true! None of you deserve to have me around! **Hamilton (shocked): Hamida! Don’t say tha- **Hamida (sad): You’ve all been so nice and welcoming to me... And how did I act in return? **Hamida (crying): It doesn’t matter what I went through! That doesn’t excuse my behavior! You’re all too good for me! I don’t deserve any of you! Hamida then puts a pink envelope, into Hamilton’s pocket... **Hamida (sad): This here, is my resignation letter, give it to Jones.... **Hamida: It’s been a honor working with all of you, I’ll miss all of you..... **Hamilton (sobbing): Even Hasuro? **Hamida: Even Hasuro...... The two then hear footsteps approaching the cabin... **Hamida (panicking): I-I have to leave now.... **Hamilton (sympathetic): Before you leave, I want to do something that I should’ve done months ago.... **Hamilton (kisses Hamida): ............. Hamida is frozen for shock. Hamilton keeps kissing her, until he heard the door handle open, where he stopped.... **Hamida (blushing): D-did you just... kis- The door opens, and the whole team enters.... **Mia: Hamilton! What are you doing here! The party’s starting after an hour! **Bruno: Yes! Why don’t you come with us, rather than staying here all by yourse- The team then saw Hamida, who’s still in shock on Hamilton’s kiss! **Mia (embarrassed): Hamida..... I didn’t realize you were here....... **Hasuro (curious): What are these bags for...... **Hamida (suddenly paying attention): Bags?! What bags?! **Diego (laughing): The bags you’re carrying, dumbass! **Hamida (sweating): Oh yes! These...... **Hamida (sweating): I didn’t really feel like going to the festival, as I won’t the idea partying at a place many kids died, quite..... uneasy, you know what I’m talking about, right? **Hamida: Which is why I told Vicky to send her chauffeur here, to take me from the camp early... He’s waiting for me outside! **Yoyo (sympathetic): Aww.... I understand, now that i think of it, it does sound wrong...... **Bruno: Oh well! That’s a bummer......... Are you sure you rea- **Diego: Guys.... Let’s just respect Hamida’s choice, we’ll tell her everything about it at the station!! **Mia: I guess you’re right.. We’ll see you at the station Hamida...... and sorry about how I acted today....... **Hamida (understanding): It’s okay... Lets not just talk about it now..... After Hamida left, the whole team were about to go outside, when suddenly Mia, finds a pink envelope on Hamilton’s pocket. Assuming it’s a love letter, she took it from his pocket..... **Mia (curious): Ooooooh......... It seems like you’ve got yourself a girlfriend.... I wonder who’s the lucky girl...... **Hamilton (panicking): Mia.... please........ Mia opens the envelope, and reads it. It didn’t take long for her to realize that this was in fact not a love letter, but Hamida’s resignation letter........ **Bruno: You guys ok there? Mia gives Hamilton a glare and....... SLAP!!! **Mia (infuriated): You sonuvabitch!! Why didn’t you stop her!!!! **Diego: Mia! What happened!! **Mia (screaming): HAMIDA!!!!! Mia then ran out of the camp...... Meanwhile, Hamida is sitting on the backseat of the porsche..... **Hamida (sobbing): ....... Hamida then saw from the car mirrors that Mia is following the porsche... **Mia: HAMIDA!!!!! STOP!!!!! In the car.... **Chauffeur: This girl wants to speak to you, ma’am, would you like me to stop for her... **Hamida: No... speed up.... The chauffeur follows her command, and Mia loses sight of the car, she then laids at the road, and.... **Mia (crying): Why, why! WHY!!!! The whole team then arrive........ **Diego: It’s ok, Miacita! I’m sure she’ll come to us! *Yoyo: Everything will be alright Mia...... Hamilton then shows up and everyone glares at him, like he did a crime.... YOU ARE HAMILTON!!!